The Lost Little Dog
by Amortentia Chan
Summary: [FICLET] Berkat seekor anjing golden retriever kecil, mereka bertemu.—SuLay. DLDR! Judul gak nyambung.


The Lost Little Dog

SuLay

* * *

Malam itu sangat dingin.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 21.00. Yixing sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia baru pulang dari _café_ tempatnya bekerja. Tangannya terselip di saku jaket tebal yang dipakainya. Kepalanya terbalut _beanie_ rajut hitam kesayangannya.

"Padahal tidak bersalju, tapi malam ini dingin sekali. Uh, aku harus cepat pulang."

Ketika langkahnya mendekati taman kecil di ujung jalan, Yixing mendengar suara anjing kecil mendengking lemah. Ia segera memasuki taman—yang berada di dekat perumahan besar—itu dan mencari anjing kecil tersebut. Yixing adalah seorang penyayang binatang, instingnya menyuruh untuk mencari anjing itu dan melindunginya dari udara dingin yang menusuk tulang.

"Di situ kau rupanya. Anjing kecil yang malang…" Yixing seakan lupa pada udara dingin yang menderanya. Ia memeluk anjing _golden retriever_ kecil itu dengan hati-hati. Kemudian ia menyadari kalung leher yang dipakai anjing itu.

"Dollar? Namamu Dollar, anjing kecil?"

Anjing itu mendengking kecil, matanya sayu. Yixing segera berjalan, membawa Dollar di pelukannya. _Kasihan sekali anjing ini, pemiliknya bagaimana ya?_

* * *

Sementara itu di _mansion_ keluarga Kim.

"Heh? Dollar hilang?"

Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah Joonji, adiknya yang baru saja melapor bahwa si anak anjing menghilang.

"_Ne, oppa. _Bagaimana ini? Silver tidak mau makan karena Dollar hilang. Sementara itu Gold ikut hilang, sepertinya ia pergi mencari Dollar."

Sambil menghela napas, Joonmyeon berdiri dan berjalan mendekati sang betina yang tidak mau makan. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Silver—si anjing _golden retriever_ albino.

"Ya, Silver. Jangan bersedih, kita akan menemukan Dollar," ucapnya sambil mengelus surai tak berwarna milik sang anjing. "Di sini masih ada Euro. Kau harus makan. Kalau kau sakit, Euro akan sangat khawatir, bisa-bisa dia juga sakit. Nah, ayo makan,"

Joonmyeon menyodorkan biskuit anjing ke mulut Silver. Ajaibnya, Silver mau membuka mulutnya dan memakan biskuit itu. Kemudian ia kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas kedua cakar besarnya sambil menatap pintu depan _mansion_ luas itu.

"Lihat dia, kelihatannya sangat kehilangan Dollar, sampai begitu menunggunya." Kata Joonji. Ia mengangkat Euro dan menyodorkannya kea rah Silver. "Sil, ini Euro~"

Silver mengangkat satu cakar depannya dan menarik Euro ke dalam pelukannya seakan tidak ingin kehilangannya, masih dengan mata menancap pintu depan.

Joonmyeon mendesah kecil. "Besok aku akan mencari Dollar juga. Pasti dia ada di sekitar sini karena Dollar tidak tahu daerah di luar perumahan kita."

"Benar. Aku juga akan mencarinya, deh. Besok aku tidak ada kuliah." Sahut Joonji. "Malam ini sungguh dingin. Aku ingin mencari Gold, nanti ia ke—"

Perkataan Joonji terputus ketika Gold memasuki _mansion_ lewat pintu kecil khusus anjing di bagian bawah pintu rumah. Kepala Silver menegak, namun kembali lunglai ketika tidak mendapati sosok Dollar.

"Gold sudah datang. Kau tidak perlu mencarinya. Sudahlah, ayo kita naik."

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

Joonmyeon menyusuri perumahan tempatnya tinggal. Sedari tadi ia menanyakan pemilik rumah itu satu-satu tentang anjing kecilnya. Tapi tak satupun mengetahuinya. Ia hampir putus asa, sampai akhirnya Joonmyeon keluar menuju taman kecil di luar portal perumahannya.

Setelah membeli kopi panas di _vending machine_ dekat pos satpam, ia duduk di salah satu kursi taman. Tiba-tiba suara dengkingan yang sangat familiar terdengar.

"Dollar?" Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah Dollar yang sedikit melompat. Ia mengangkat tubuh kecil Dollar lalu memeluknya.

"Kemana saja kau? Ya ampun, kami semua khawatir padamu! Jangan lakukan lagi, _arasseo_?"

"Ah, Dollar!"

Yixing mendekat dengan napas memburu. Ia agak kaget melihat _namja_ tampan di hadapannya. _Siapa dia? Pemilik Dollar?_

Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah Yixing. Mereka berdua membeku seketika. Memandangi wajah lawannya. Mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang bagi mereka sangat sempurna.

Dengkingan Dollar memecah keheningan. Mereka berdua salah tingkah. Yixing menggaruk tengkuknya dan Joonmyeon menyibukkan diri dengan mengelus bulu kuning keemasan Dollar.

"Um… kau yang menemukan Dollar?"

Yixing sedikit tersentak. "Eh, _ne_. Kau pemiliknya?"

"Eum, aku tinggal di perumahan ini." Sahut Joonmyeon. "Ah, _kamsahamnida_ karena sudah menjaganya dengan baik semalam. Kami sangat kaget ketika Dollar tiba-tiba hilang ketika bermain bersama saudaranya. Untung kau menemukannya, kalau tidak, aku tidak bisa membayangkan nasih Dollar. _Jeongmal kamsahamnida_. Silahkan duduk," jawab Joonmyeon panjang lebar.

"Ah, _ne_…" Yixing duduk di sebelah Joonmyeon sambil memandang Dollar. Ia tidak berani memandang Joonmyeon lagi.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Yixing. Kau?"

"Joonmyeon. Mau mampir?"

Yixing menoleh kaget, sementara Joonmyeon tersenyum _angelic_.

Mungkin pertemuan siang itu akan menjadi awal sebuah hubungan bagi dua insan yang dipertemukan Tuhan… lewat seekor anjing _golden retriever_ kecil.

END

* * *

Apaan nih? Gaje -_-

Pendek? Hiks, maaf ;-;

Ini sebenernya ada sequel /? Tapi kalo reviewnya banyak baru deh diisi sequel /?

Muluk ga kalo aku pengen seenggaknya 7-10 review? Hahaha /?

Kalo kesampean ya dipost sequelnya.

Ehtapi terserah reader. Mau sequel? Wani piro /g

Ehtapi jangan deh sequelnya, takutnya ga bagus /?

So, review? :3


End file.
